


Double Dates with Old Friends.

by igonecrazy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim (mentioned) - Freeform, Cute, Demon Shane Madej, Domestic Fluff, Established Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Human Ryan Bergara, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Midwest Rise Up!, Ryan meets Shane's old friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Ryan asks Shane to invite the friends he ran into at the market over for dinner.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Double Dates with Old Friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorion/gifts).



Ryan walked out of his bedroom, his laptop open and clutched between his elbow and palm. “ _Shane!_ ” He hollered when he found the living room empty. “Shane, are you in the kitchen?” He walked into the kitchen and found it empty too. Ryan frowned. The big guy hadn’t sent him any texts about going out, and he can’t hear anything from the bathroom. So, where did the asshole go?

He went back to the kitchen and put his laptop down at the counter. “ _SHANE!_ ” he yelled into the apartment one last time to give him the chance to show up before Ryan could officially start freaking out. And welp, looks like its freak-out time, _babey!_

Ryan rushed back into their bedroom and unplugged his phone from the charger. He called his big guy.

* * *

“Oh, would you look at that!” Shane said as he took his phone out. The moment it started ringing, he had no doubts about who would be calling him.

Shane had been watching a rerun of ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ when he made the last batch of kernels they had in stock. Since he did not want to get into a fight with Ryan again for not restocking, he decided to make a quick run to the nearest grocery store. That was almost two hours ago. He would be surprised that it took so long for his little dude to notice, but he knows how Ryan gets when he’s in the zone researching some case for Unsolved.

“Are you going to take that?” asked Yusuf, or as he went by these days, Joe.

“Um… do you guys mind?” Shane asked, getting up from their table.

“Go ahead, your smile suggests it’s someone important,” Nicolo aka Nicky teased.

And yeah, he hadn’t told them about Ryan, but they had a lot of catching up to do since they saw each other in ’45.

Shane walked away from the table, leaving those two immortal dudes to themselves. He brought his phone to his ear, but not too close to the ear, and accepted the call.

“WHO THE FUCK WAS GOING TO TEXT ME YOU’RE GOING OUT? YOU COULDN’T DROP A FUCKING TEXT, YOU COULDN’T JUST BE LIKE _HEY! YO’ BABEY I’M GOING OUT?”_ Ryan took a breath and Shane was about to start explaining but the little dude continued, “No, I’m just supposed to look for you all over the house, wonder if you’re lying dead in some corner of the house, or if you got fucking kidnapped, all by myself!”

Shane couldn’t help but chuckle at that description.

“Oh, no, no, no! Don’t you dare laugh at that big guy! I’ve been freaking out for the last ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Shane said in a gentle tone, hoping to soothe some of that freak out with his voice. “I hadn’t planned on being out too long, _and_ ,” Shane dragged the word a little, “I did knock at the bedroom door and said ‘I’m heading out, babey, you need anything’ and you said ‘yeah’ and then I said ‘Ryan, did you hear me?’ and you said ‘yep! Do your thing, big guy!’”

“I did that?” Ryan sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yep!”

“But I- well then- but are you- did I really say that?” still unbelieving.

“Yep!”

“I don’t believe you, but okay,” Ryan conceded, and Shane nodded, “Anyway, where are you? And why aren’t you back yet?”

“Oh, I went out to get some kernels, I finished them,” Shane told him. He looked back and saw Joe whispering something in Nicky’s ear, who smiled. “I- I kinda ran into a couple of _old_ friends,” Shane wanted to laugh at the joke he just made but Ryan would ask him to explain and he couldn’t really do that. “I was just getting some bean juice with them, babey.”

“Friends from the Midwest?”

“Um…you could say?” He isn’t going to correct his bergmister.

“Well then bring then home!” Ryan almost yelled again. “Sheesh! Shane, what kind of a friend are you? You see your friends from the Midwest and you don’t even invite them over for dinner!”

“But it’s not like you’re going to make them anything! I don’t think they’re kernel heads like us.”

“So what! Invite them over, we could order something and you guys can catch up on your stories.”

“Are you sure, babey? We don’t have to,” _oh, the perils of not being able to tell your little boyfriend the reality of the situation!_

“Shut up, Shane! Go ask them, and come home soon, I found something interesting I want to show you,” Ryan giggled. “It’s so funny.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Shane replied. “See you in a few minutes, love you.” He disconnected the call when Ryan told him the same.

He wondered if Joe and Nicky would even agree, and how Ryan would act if they don’t agree.

_‘I bet you didn’t even ask, did you?’ ‘I did, Ryan.’_

_‘What friends are they?’_

_‘What do you mean you don’t have a picture with them?’_

_‘Who doesn’t have at least one picture with their friends?’_

_‘Did you even meet any friends or are you just fucking lying?’_

Shane’s head already hurt, imagining that conversation. He instead focused on how to convince them instead.

“So,” Shane started, getting Joe and Nicky’s attention, as he took his seat, “what do you guys say about a home-cooked meal?”

“Since when do you cook?” Nicky smirked.

“Not me, not really into all that cooking or the salt.” Joe frowned, Shane decided to go with the truth, he isn’t really one for lying. _Not usually._ “That was my boyfriend,” he ignores the raised eyebrows he got, “I forgot to tell him I was popping out for some kernels and now he wants me to be an upstanding citizen of the society and invite over my friends,” he gestured to the couple, “from the Midwest over for dinner.”

Joe’s lips twitched and Nicky pressed his lips to a thin line, Shane wished they would get a hold on themselves, but no, _his kind rarely got their wishes_. The couple glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh, fuck you two,” Shane cried.

“Wait, when did you find a boyfriend?” Joe asked, getting a somewhat decent handle on his giggles.

“I thought you didn’t date other,” Nicky gestured towards all of Shane. He kinda got what Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon would have felt like. “You know,” Nicky finished.

“I still don’t, he’s…he- uh- he’s human,” Shane said, running a hand through his hair, and fixing his spects.

 _‘What are you nervous about, big guy?’_ Ryan’s voice sounded in his head.

“He’s what?” Joe exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Oh, dear, dating a mortal?” Nicky wasn’t as surprised as his husband. Shane doesn’t give a shit if they never officially had a ceremony, and what even is a ceremony to beings like them, it’s the feeling that counts.

“He is nice, you know, fun to be around,” Shane didn’t have to look at them to know they were giving him the sad eyes. “And, I guess, I just couldn’t resist his cute beady little eyes,” Shane chuckled and added, “and he’s borderline insane.” He finally looked up from his coffee mug and found nothing but understanding on their faces.

“But would it be safe for us to come over?” Joe asked, and Nicky nodded, sharing in the concern.

“Oh, yeah,” Shane replied and winked at them. He clicked his fingers, erasing them from the security camera feed. _Being a demon has its perks…most of the time._

* * *

Ryan pulled open the door. He had taken the time to clean up the house, which was mostly him stuffing the clutter into their bedroom and firmly closing that door shut. Well, at least their apartment looks neat.

“Hey there, ber-goo-goo,” Shane chirped as he stepped inside.

Ryan had been worried about how to act when Shane showed up with his friends because the big guy had forgotten to clue him into whether his friends knew about them or not. But his worry had all been for naught.

Shane stepped up to where he was standing with one hand still on the door and tilted Ryan’s head up gently with his palms around Ryan’s neck, caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. The big guy proceeded to plant his lips right atop Ryan’s and kissed him as if they were meeting him after a very long time, and well who was he to object, he had missed his dummy. He wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist, pulling him closer, just as Shane deepened the kiss, _oh so we’re getting some tongue action, alright,_ Ryan thought and tilted his head. Someone clearing their throat, made Shane move, and boy! Ryan needs those lips to be back on his.

Ryan felt dazed as he looked up at Shane, who was smiling, the light from outside made a kind of halo around his head, and not that he would admit it, even on gunpoint, his adorable boyfriend looked angelic.

“I missed ya,” Shane said, soft enough for it to only be meant for Ryan’s ears.

_Ugh! He loves this idiot!_

“Took you long enough to get back though,” Ryan replied, just as soft, making the big guy chuckle.

Shane pulled away from him and Ryan noticed the company they had, _oh so that why the show._ He saw two hot dudes standing just inside their open door, with their arms linked, the white dude had a soft smile on his face and the bearded brown dude with him looked a little smug.

“Ryan, these are my old friends, Joe,” Shane gestured at the bearded guy, who nodded at Ryan, and he nodded back, “and Nicky,” the other guy waved with the hand that wasn’t looped though Joe’s. “And guys this is my cutest little boyfriend, Ryan.”

“What do you mean? You have less cute boyfriends too?” Ryan said, slapping Shane’s chest with his hand lightly.

Joe and Nicky chuckled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Nicky said, oh the guy had a voice as kind as his eyes, though the accent suggested he clearly wasn’t American, “Shane seems very fond of you.”

“He better be,” Ryan said, smiling as he shook hands with both of them. “Don’t wait by the door all day, we have perfectly functioning couches,” Ryan said as he gestured them to come in and shut the door behind them.

“Nice place you got Shane, neater than we remember,” Joe commented, looking around and taking their place in.

Shane chuckled, “That would be the work of this one,” he said, taking hold of Ryan’s hand and pulling him down next to him on the couch. “I bet our bedroom is a mess.”

“Hey!” Ryan hit him again, not as gentle this time.

“Ow,” Shane whined, rubbing his arm, “I bet I’m not lying, babey!”

“Don’t call me out. It’s not like you clean shit, big guy,” Ryan grumbled.

“Oh, don’t mind Joe, we still fight about the wet towel every now and then,” Nicky said, his smile not wavering.

Joe chuckled, “yeah, sure wet towel.”

Nicky smirked at his- _is it too late to ask what they were, he couldn’t see any rings though, boyfriend?_ – boyfriend’s reaction. It seemed like an inside joke between them.

“Oh, so would you guys like some coffee or beer?” Ryan offered.

“You’re too kind, Ryan,” Nicky said, “but it’s alright, we are returning from a café.”

“Okay,” Ryan drawled out, looking at Shane for a cue, the dummy just smiled and relaxed into the couch, “Alright, I’d go place an order, anything you guys are in the mood for?”

Joe and Nicky looked at each other, “Anything would do, we’re not very picky,” Joe said, definitely speaking for both of them.

“I would like some pasta, and maybe some pizza? Oh, I know! Sushi?”

Ryan giggled at Shane's excitement, “And that’s why I didn’t ask you.” He took his phone out and placed an order for a little bit of everything from all the different restaurants' Steven had recommended. He added a pie from Pie Hole, too. They were hosting Shane’s old friends, this was definitely a feast.

“So, how did you guys meet?” Nicky asked, making Ryan look up from his phone. He looked over at Shane, who was looking at him with that fond look again. Ryan wanted to smack him because that fond look was seconds away from morphing into the bedroom look and they had put on enough of a display for their guests.

“Oh, you know, Buzzfeed,” Ryan replied, and saw Shane smile widen.

“Buzz what?”

Joe’s question made Ryan look away from the frown that appeared on Shane’s face. “Buzzfeed, you know? That site?”

“Oh,” Nicky exclaimed, “we’re not very big on the internet, you know,” it was Ryan’s turn to frown, “but we know Shane’s big on there.” He smiled, but this time it didn’t seem genuine like they had been until now.

“You guys aren’t big on the internet?” he could understand that, but, “everyone knows Buzzfeed, though?”

Shane wasn’t molding himself to the couch anymore, and Ryan didn’t like the tension in his boyfriend one bit.

“They, uh…,” Shane started, glancing at the couple before he turned towards Ryan, putting his arm on the back of the couch, “these guys kinda travel all over the world, special ops and all the shit, you know? They don’t get time to watch our little videos.”

“Oh,” okay, he could understand that, “wow, though, Special Ops?” He said with awe, “how did you guys end up being friends with my flailing idiot?” Ryan quickly finished his payment on the food order and put his phone away.

“It was back in ’45, I think,” Joe replied.

Ryan frowned, glancing at Shane, he asked, “Forty-five?”

“Four or five, babey, back in two thousand four or five,” Shane replied.

“I bet I heard forty-five, though,” Ryan said, still frowning.

“Give the ghoul hearing a rest, ber-goo-goo,” Shane smirked. He slid his hand off the back of the couch to around Ryan and pulled him to his chest. Ryan shrugged because forty-five would be implausible.

He relaxed into his boyfriend’s side and wrapped his arms around Shane’s waist. Ryan is loving this, getting to cuddle with your boyfriend, and hosting people over for dinner. This is amazing. Maybe they should reconsider Steven’s invitation for a double date with him and Andrew.

They all sat and talked for a while before the dinner got delivered.

“How do y’all feel about a movie, while we eat?” he suggested.

“No,” of course he should have expected his boyfriend to oppose the idea.

They all sat down on the floor, around the coffee table, all pretenses of being sophisticated shed as they leaned into the couch for support with the knees bent in front of them, balancing their boxes on their bellies. They ate, Shane and Ryan chuckling and oohing as Joe and Nicky narrated not too detailed stories of their various missions, and the other couple returned the favor as they narrated anecdotes from their various ghoul hunting adventures.

Ryan was too happy to rub the fact that both Joe and Nicky turned out to be boogaras in Shane’s face.

“They are just saying that because they don’t want to hurt your little feelings!” Shane grumbled, stuffing a dumpling in his face.

“Aren’t you a sore loser, baby?” Ryan leaned in to plant a wet kiss to Shane’s cheek. His lips left an imprint on the guy’s cheek in spaghetti sauce.

“Ugh,” Shane wiped his cheek with the cuffs of his shirt as the rest of them laughed.

Ryan hadn’t told Shane that he had ordered pie, so when he came out of the kitchen with Nicky and handed the guy a giant piece of the pie. He metaphorically patted himself on the back as he watched the childlike glee spread on the face of his big guy. Ryan spent the rest of the night with Shane’s arms around him in some way or the other.

It was midnight when Joe and Nicky decided to leave.

“It was great to have you guys over,” Ryan said as he walked them to the door. Shane came along because he refused to let go of Ryan’s hand.

“Yeah, guys, it was nice running into y’all after so long.”

“The feeling is deeply reciprocated, you two,” said Joe, stepping outside.

“You two make a lovely couple,” Nicky winked at Shane, who pulled Ryan closer. “Hope to see you again sometime, Shane,” he nodded at the big guy, “Shane was right about you, Ryan,” Ryan looked up at the big guy for any clue but of course only got a dopey smile, “hope we meet again.”

They bid adieu to the couple and Shane closed the door.

“They seemed nice,” Ryan said.

Shane turned, walking up to Ryan, and pulled him close by his waist. “Yeah?” Shane whispered.

Ryan moved his arms to wrap around Shane’s shoulders, one of his hands moving into the guy’s soft-as-a-baby’s-bottom hair. “Mmmhmmm,” he nodded slightly, tilting his head up.

Shane took the invitation for what it was and latched onto his lips with a passion that was the complete opposite of how clam the night had been, and a clear indication of where the night would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [ Paraboo ](https://emorion88.tumblr.com/) !!! ❤️️❤️️❤️️  
> I hope you like this!  
> I love you so much!  
> I'm so blessed to have you!  
> I didn't know Shadowhunters would bring me not just Malec, but Matt, who would bring me you!  
> The best thing I got out of ever watching RNM was, no surprises, you!  
> I hope we share more fandoms together, as we share ourselves with each other!  
> I wish all good things for you!  
> I love you! ❤️️


End file.
